


Moral Dimension

by johnsidney



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsidney/pseuds/johnsidney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm going to rewrite it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Moral Dimension

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to rewrite it.

「這是操守問題。」大臣說得對，秘書無話可說。

他甚至不期望爵士會想辦法拉他一把，畢竟自己這次真的太蠢。他憑什麼因為一時的想法，就讓一個貴得要死的小壺把外交部弄得烏煙瘴氣？Bernerd已經在心底咒罵自己數千次。

Humphrey很可能自保，這點Bernerd很難不去懷疑。爵士終究是隻老狐狸，而且他倆從沒討論過情人與政治危機之間是否允許有所牽連。這次真的萬劫不復了，Humphrey甚至可以對自己徹底失望，而他的冷笑話將不再討喜。

因此當Humphrey突然出聲提起那間通訊室時，Bernerd幾乎要哭了出來。因為他發現Humphrey聰明的腦袋確實有在為自己花心思的，自己正在被爵士拯救。他真的感到眼眶泛紅了。

「是的、大臣，我非常同意你凡事都講操守。」Humphrey接著嚴肅的正色道，「...是要我還是您自己去告訴媒體那間緊急通訊室?」

看著大臣支支吾吾的表情，Bernerd這回沒有及時補上冷笑話。為了度過只有果汁的聚會，他們三人在通訊室裡喝著昂貴的名酒這件事，怎麼說都可和他的小壺風波作為等價交換。他錯愕而且感動，Humphrey正在為一個小小秘書威脅大臣，而不是那些遠大得不得了的公務員特權。

珍妮，那個衛報記者進來的時候，Bernerd感覺自己在發抖，只聽得見心臟狂跳。當他回過神來，不知何時可敬的Humphrey已經微笑著站在自己身邊。

原來在大臣發揮他罕見的口才後，一切都已塵埃落定。他們三人重新站在一起，像連打完十年的英法戰爭一樣鬆一口氣。

之後爵士湊上秘書的耳際說了些什麼，然後笑著揚長而去。Bernerd重拾笑容與冷笑話，他明白這一切的一切，包含他的眼淚、他親愛的爵士臨走前在耳際呢喃的那些。確實都是「操守問題」。

{END}


End file.
